Joey's Gay Bar
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Joey inherits his uncle's gay bar and sets up the business of drinks and dancing. Seto watches as Joey dances to the beat. Joey turns and sees his high school crush with a sweet grin. A bit fluffy and a bit sexy. No lemon but hot with plenty of F bombs. Really should be rated T but that is how they roll here.


Joey's gay bar

Today is Seto-kun's birthday! To celebrate here is some Puppyshipping.

It is a bit sexy but no lemon, just lots of swears and suggestive stuff.

sjsjsjsjsj

Joey's worse day of his life became his best. When his old man got arrested for being drunk and disorderly, no one knew what to do with Joey. Until his uncle showed up. Uncle Makoto was openly gay and lived with his partner of twenty years. For this reason no one in the family would speak to him. Joey thought this was a golden opportunity. He knew he was gay as well and flirted with girls like Mai to help hide it. He told no one, not even his oldest friend, Tristan. The same night he was brought home, Joey confessed the truth. Just saying it out loud made him feel better. Makoto and his partner, Haru, hugged him and welcomed him to the family. The family of closeted gays. Joey settled into his new life and for the first time in years, he could breathe easy.

Having sober adults who kept the house clean and made him nutritious food, was something he didn't have since his mom left. As he was skinny, gaining some weight and muscle did him some good. He was able stop working and had the ease of not worrying about money. Living in a peaceful home meant he could concentrate on his studies and his grades improved. Makoto and Haru even cheered him on at tournaments.

He talked to Makoto and Haru about being gay and finally felt comfortable coming out to his friends. He told Tristan first and apologized for keeping it secret. Tristan gave him a noogy and called him an idiot. Joey felt a lot better after that. Tristan went with Joey to Yugi's and he came out to both Yugi and Tea. They were surprised but supportive.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Asked Yugi

"Both sides of my family is very anti-gay, until I moved in with Uncle Makoto I didn't feel good about it. I know you guys would have been ok with it, but if word got around to my old man…"

The others shivered as they remembered that night. Joey's Dad completely flipped out. There was property damage and people got hurt.

"We understand Joey." Said Tea.

"Everything is alright now, right?" Asked Tristan.

"Yeah, everything is great. I love Uncle Makoto and Haru. Not in a weird way of course."

Everybody laughed and they turned to playing games. Joey breathed a sigh of relief. He had the best friends in the world.

Joey gradually told the rest of his friends and his sister. Everyone was very supportive. High school came to an end and Joey wondered what he could do. He wasn't very smart or talented and he couldn't make a living dueling as long as Yugi still played. Makoto had the solution. One night he and Haru came to Joey.

"Sweetie, we want to talk to you." Said Makoto.

Joey paused the game and turned to listen.

"We know you have been worrying about your future. Well how would like to run our bar?"

Joey was excited. His Uncle owned a gay bar with a dance floor in the back. It was very popular and Joey dreamed of being old enough to go there and pick up guys.

"Why do you guys want to give me the bar?" He asked.

"Well, we both dreamed of traveling and we have enough money saved to buy a sailboat." Answered Makoto.

"A sailboat?"

"Yes, we both sail very well and the boat we want will be fit to travel the oceans."

"Wow."

"The reason we chose a boat is many places in the world are not willing to rent rooms to a gay couple. This way we will always have a place to stay." Stated Haru

"Sweetie, we will always stay in contact via Skype."

"That sounds amazing."

"As for the bar, we could have sold it to a stranger but we would much rather give it to you." Said Haru.

"Oh wow! I can't wait to tell the guys!"

"Well, it isn't like you can have right away. You have to be twenty to hold a liquor license. So, in the meantime we are going to send you to school for some small business classes." Said Haru.

"In two years, you will be set up and we can go away knowing you are ok." Said Makoto.

"Thanks Uncle, Haru, you guys are the best."

That's how it all started.

Five years later Joey was bouncing to the beat pumping through the speakers of his bar. He was swinging his hips and singing along. He didn't notice Seto until the guy tapped him on the shoulder. Joey was stunned to see his high school crush after so long. Yugi bumped into the guy on occasion, but Joey rarely did. Joey was even more shocked to see him smiling. It was a gentle, sweet smile. He had no idea the guy had been watching him dance to the music while he delivered drinks.

Seto was mesmerized by the swinging hips of the sexy blond. He thought Joey was cute back in the day but there was no way he would date someone poor and stupid. Joey had no chance then but bitter experiences has changed his mind. After talking with Yugi he realized it might not be so bad to date a guy like Joey. Seto and Yugi became friends after returning to Egypt and they met up regularly at tournaments and gaming conferences. Seto was angry about his latest break up and Yugi suggested Joey as someone who would never cheat or use him for money. Therefore, he stopped by the bar and saw Joey in leather and silk. The outfit was tight in all the right places and a bead of sweat was dripping down his chest. He shocked Joey and the guy had a cute blush.

Joey slipped behind the bar for safety.

"Kaiba! Long time no see! What can I get ya?"

"I'm fine, I came here to talk but that seems to be impossible."

"Yeah, it's jumpin' in here."

"When do you get off? We can meet at the coffee shop down the street."

"What is this about? Ya don't usually talk business with me."

Seto leaned forward and said:

"This is most certainly not business."

Seto ran a finger through the sweat drop on Joey's chest and traced his muscles. Joey blushed and couldn't breathe.

"Um, ah, we close in two hours at two."

"I'll be waiting."

Seto slinked out of the bar like a cat and Joey got a good look at that hot ass, also clad in leather. His employee nudged him and he came back to himself.

"Hot date?"

"I seems so, or at least I'm going to get some."

Joey would rather have a proper relationship with Seto but he would gladly take fuck buddies instead. Having sex with Seto even just once would be great. But a relationship would be better, and Yugi said he was nicer and more considerate person now. But it would also be a great big check on the old bucket list. Joey shrugged it off and got back into the groove.

The hours passed quickly and Joey left the cleaning and locking up to his employees. They teased him about the hot tall guy who hit on him and pushed him out the door, giggling. Like Seto, Joey had dated plenty of guys after high school, but nothing lasted. Joey had the hots for Seto back then, but Seto would open his mouth and ruin it. Joey reasoned:

"Even if it doesn't last, I always manage to have fun on my dates."

Joey walked the short distance to the coffee shop. Seto was sitting in the front window, the easier to spot him. It was the same place Joey and his employees frequented. Of course he forbade them to spy on them. The shop was open 24 hours a day to capture the going to work crowd as well as the late night crowd. He walked straight to Seto and said:

"Hey man."

Seto smiled, closed his laptop, and indicated the seat across from him. Joey sat down with a blush. The waitress brought him his usual black coffee and he relaxed.

"Joey I had an interesting chat with Yugi the other day. It seems you, like me, are currently single and I'm pretty fed up with the guys I've been dating. So, do you want to go out?"

"Seriously? I mean you weren't interested before?"

"I tried rich guys, powerful guys and smart guys. They all hurt me in one way of another. I want someone honest, and you are even sexier than I remember."

Seto stroked his hand and had a smoldering look in his eyes and Joey forgot to be offended by the implication he was dumb. After all he barely graduated. Joey turned his hand around and returned the sensual stroking.

"Are ya talking about a fuck buddies situation or a real relationship where we openly date? I'm not going ta lie to ya I had a crush on you in high school, so, I'm up for anything…"

Seto squeezed his hand and grinned a feral grin. Joey thought:

"I'm going to get some." Out loud he continued:

"It will take people all of five seconds to find out I run a gay bar…"

"When have I cared what others think?"

"I would say never."

"Truthfully I would like to fuck you right now, but I also want a real relationship. Anybody who doesn't like my choice of partners can go to hell. What I suggest is we go on dates with the understanding they will end in bed."

"I like that idea. Want to go to my place? I'm feeling hot and I think you are too."

Seto answered by getting up and paying for their drinks. Seto walked Joey to his red sports car.

"My place is just over there."

Joey pointed to a rather nice looking apartment building.

"I have a space in the secured garage, but I don't have a car as everything I need is right here on this street. My friends use my space, it's yours from now on."

They got into the car and drove the short distance. Joey showed Seto his spot and they parked. Soon they were upstairs and had a hot make out session against the door. This led to the bedroom where things heated up and they were soon naked and fucking. They panted out each other's names as they came. Joey mentally checked his bucket list.

After they came down from their high, Joey said:

"That was intense."

"I agree, very hot. I like you even more."

"Good. I could use a shower and something to eat."

"How about we have some sandwiches, then shower together and go to bed."

"Sounds perfect."

Soon they were fed, washed and about to get into bed. Seto had helped to change the sheets. The nice warm bed looked inviting.

"What time should I set the alarm for?" Asked Joey.

"Don't bother, I don't have any appointments until the afternoon." Said Seto as he got into bed.

"Don't the boss have to set an example?" Asked Joey as he snuggled up to his new boyfriend and Seto automatically wrapped his arms around Joey.

"I am, I run an international company that operates 24/7. There is no set schedule for anybody. As long as my people finish what they are assigned, I don't care what hours they set. We have cots for the people who miss the last train. A twenty-four hour cafeteria with free food as long as they have a Kaiba Corp ID. A gym where people can burn off stress. A locker room with showers and attendants. I always cared about kids, so, there is a daycare center that watches the kids around the clock."

"That's why Kaiba Corp is rated one of the best places to work for."

"Yes, it is. These things happened bit by bit. The nap room happened first, during the long hours we put in designing the first Duel Disk. The rest happened because people also get stinky and hungry when they work long hours." Joey laughed. Seto liked his laugh and cuddled him closer.

"People have needs, they have kids, and they don't have to take time off when they need a work out or their kid gets sick. There is a concierge service, so their secretaries don't waste time running errands."

"Now you are bragging."

"Well, I can't understand why all companies don't do that. Keeping employees happy is just good sense. They have to put up with a demanding boss who yells. But their basic needs are taken care of and they get great benefits. For example, after the Duel Disk launch, everyone involved had a week's paid vacation."

"You _are _bragging, but it makes me happy hearing how you treat the little people." Seto and Joey grinned at one another.

"Enough work talk, I want to sleep."

"Good idea."

The boys drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

In the morning they both needed some release from their impressive wood. They had some fun getting off in the shower. They took their time eating breakfast together, as neither man wanted to part.

"I feel strangely contented right now." Said Seto.

"Me too, being with you has been so easy. You are surprisingly easy going."

"I just feel comfortable with you Joey."

"Can I call you 'Seto'?"

"You did last night."

"I did?"

"You came while calling 'SETO!'"

Joey didn't have an answer to that, instead he said:

"I meant, can I call you 'Seto' in public, around your friends and employees."

"My only real friend is Yugi, which is fine because I don't need a bunch of hangers on to stroke my ego. I have Mokie, Yugi and now you, people I trust. If I found someone I trusted like I do you, I wouldn't be here. You can say or do whatever you want in front of my employees. If they don't like you, that's their problem and they know where the door is."

Joey was so happy he leaned over and pecked Seto on the lips.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and I think it's time I got home and changed for work."

Seto was wearing his suit from the night before, except for some borrowed underwear. Joey saw him to the door and Seto gave him one more wave goodbye before the elevator doors closed.

Seto and Joey settled into a routine with ease. Joey didn't like the mansion so they spent their nights at Joey's place. Seto made plans to get a new apartment for himself and his lover. Mokuba was eighteen and was planning to go to college in California to help oversee Kaiba Corp's American branch. Mokuba was thrilled they had gotten together. He said:

"Congratulations you two, I knew you guys would make a great couple. Seto, you need more liveliness and Joey, you need some structure in your life." The guys were agreeable to this suggestion.

Yugi and the others were happy for them. As long as Seto didn't hurt Joey, they could support them. Strangely enough they never fought. Joey thought there would be trouble when he confessed he lied to his friends about his sexual orientation. He knew Seto wanted an honest person most of all. He sighed in relief when Seto said:

"Why would I care about that? It is normal to hide being gay in high school, or did you forget I did the same thing?"

"Oh yeah, you did." Grinned Joey.

"I didn't come out publicly until I was twenty and legally could do as I wanted. It caused a bit of an uproar but I didn't care what people thought. It is not their business anyway."

"Right!"

"Have you kept anything from me since we started dating?"

"Not a thing."

"Good. Never be too scared to tell me anything. Even if you kill someone, tell me the truth, I have good lawyers." Joey laughed and hugged his boyfriend.

"I really do have the best boyfriend. Our only fight was over which restaurant to go to, if you can call that a fight."

"I really like you Joey, I don't want to break up over something stupid. I am willing to compromise."

"Thank you for that."

They really have been having a great time together, going on dates and making love. Seto danced with Joey at his bar. He took Joey to various Kaiba Corp. functions and proudly introduced him. True to his word, he stood up for Joey's honor and more than one employee or associate got fired. Joey and Seto were very happy.

Time passed and this happened:

"Hey, Seto guess what."

"What?" Asked Seto amused

"I love you." Seto was only startled for a moment, then he said:

"I love you too, Joey. You know the apartment we talked about. It's available."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, we can move in at anytime. You will no longer be able to walk to work, so, I got you this." Seto held up the keys with a Jaguar key ring.

"Seto!"

"It's the same as my car only black."

"Seto, I love it. Thank you and thank you for coming to seek me out that time."

"It was my pleasure."

They soon moved into a luxury apartment on the top floor of a ritzy building near Kaiba Corp. And Seto became the guy who walked to work.

sjsjsjsjsj

Makoto and Haru are those guys from Free! I hope you liked it.

Please Review.


End file.
